At First Sight
by samptra
Summary: Heero's favorite day has always been Valentines Day, this year however his romantic nature will be tested.One Shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue, you know the drill.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4

Genre: Romance, fluff, WAFF

Story: Heero's favorite day has always been Valentines Day, this year however his romantic nature will be tested.

Author's Note: Yes indeed my installment for Valentines Day, a little late but better then never. I'm not going to lie not my best work. I had a huge issue trying to end it and it never really worked out. Seriously thought about just trashing the whole thing but still. Someone out there may enjoy it. Only a one shot anyway. Enjoy.

At First Sight 

February 12

Heero loved Valentines Day. A die-hard romantic at heart, he looked forward every year to the day as an excuse to spoil his lover. This particular year was no exception. His mood was jubilant around the office though no one would know from looking at him.

The founder of a computer securities firm, he had built his empire from the ground up. From his humble beginnings in a cheap, abounded warehouse a fresh faced graduate of MIT, he along with his best friend Trowa had created a very lucrative operation. Thick fingers danced across the keyboard, as deep blue eyes behind the black square framed spectacles ran over thousands of lines of code tracking across four separate screens. "You know we have people for this sort of thing." The amused voice came, Trowa Barton cofounder and best friend of Heero Yuy since they roomed together first year of school.

A non-committal grunt was the only reply he got, chuckling the auburn haired man tossed the folders on the to clean desk. Trowa knew better then to try and talk to the man when he was working through a problem. Sitting in the comfy leather chair before the desk he watched his partner bemused. Heero was too big and awkward to be a computer geek. Tall and bulky he looked more at home pumping iron then in a business suit hunched over a keyboard. "There you are you son of a bitch," Heero mumbled finding his corrupted line of code. With quick strokes it was corrected, giving a satisfied grunt he turned to the other in his office. "You where saying?" big hands pulled the glasses off his nose setting them atop his head admits the wild chocolate locks that he ran his hands through so often.

"Nothing, your chipper this week," Trowa commented teasing lightly. Heero rarely smiled, he had a hard exterior but inside he had a heart of gold. Trowa knew how much he looked forward to Valentines Day, he thought it was adorable. What wasn't so adorable was said boyfriend. "Big plans for Friday?" Trowa continued Heero nodded, a slight smile on his broad honest face was his only answer. Knowing Heero, Trowa guessed it was extravagant. Not that the prick Heero was dating deserved it. Still, if he made Heero happy…thought Trowa was pretty Daniel was just using him for his money. The failed artiest seeming to need a constant cash flow it pissed Trowa off. "Well anyway swinging by to say I'm off for the day those are the new client folders." He gestured to the manila folders on the desk, "It can all wait until morrow though." Standing he straightened his suit coat hands folding into his pockets. Heero nodding hands straying to the folder, chuckling Trowa waved. "Until tomorrow." He called exiting the large glass fishbowl of an office.

Heero glanced at the folders, before checking his watch it was already four. He would go to the gym then home early to surprise Daniel. Nodding to himself with resolution he headed for the door grabbing his duffel on the way.

-#-#-#-

Duo hated Valentines Day. Every year it was a constant reminder of how alone he really was. "I'm going to set you up Duo," the far to chipper voice of Quatre Winner broke through the other's mopey mood. "Sorry?" he asked softly, glancing to his new friend. The small adorable blonde had recently started working at the used bookstore that Duo owned. "You, I'm going to get you a date for Valentines Day." He grinned impishly at his employer, making the other blush a deep read and stutter out a denial.

Quatre grinned at him, the small blonde had only started working here recently. He was independently wealthy. The heir to a large conglomeration of companies he had grown bored with the humdrum world of business. Choosing to leave the company in good hands, he could have easily retired to a life a luxury instead he'd taken a part time job at the small independently owned book store. Finding both the clientele and owner beyond interesting. Laughing he watched the tall lanky man turn away pretending to look at a book, Duo was shy, painfully so. He made a decent living tracking down rare and used books for clients when he wasn't doing research his shop was open and surprisingly busy.

A soft wine caught Quatre's attention then, a click of claws on the hard wood and a small adorable furry dog was leaning against his leg. A miniature long haired dachshund by the name of Brownie, was the youngest at two. His much older counterpart was Hemingway a ten year old black lab, now turning gray around his muzzle. The black mat currently lying snoring in a patch of sun at the front of the store. "Brownie," Quatre cooed picking the little dog, the furry bundle wiggling around in his arms. "Tell your master he needs a date," he snuggled in the soft fur. Duo shook his head, "Valentines Day is Friday, you really want to be alone?" He reasoned, Duo wasn't listening anymore he knew Quatre's heart was in the right place but he'd been alone for the last twenty-five years. He would survive.

The bell over the door chimed, both turned looking towards the tall, well dressed figure sliding designer sunglasses up. "Welcome," Duo said softly, with a smile while Quatre gave a cry rushing over to the new comer. "Trowa!" he kissed the tall man soundly. Duo blushed to the roots of his hair pretending fascination with the books in his hand. Hemmingway having been interrupted from his nap sauntered over. "Hello, old fellow," the man named Trowa mumbled, bending over to pet the dark head. The lab groaned in contentment. "Trowa this is Duo, he's the owner," Quatre introduced, "Duo this is my boyfriend Trowa." Straighten the tall man held out a hand, "Nice to meet you." Duo shook his hand. "And this is Brownie, oh Trowa I want one!" he all but squealed hugging the small dog. Duo shaking his head gently pried his pup away with a gentle smile, "Boo, anyway I'll get my stuff." Quatre disappeared into the backroom, "Thank you for taking him on," Trowa nodded to Duo, "I know he can be a handful." Embarrassed the other shrugged, "He's a big help," Duo said quietly.

Reappearing the pair bid Duo a good night heading out into the snowy late afternoon. Smiling a little jealous the long haired man watched the small blond link arms with the other as they started down the street. "Shouldn't be jealous," he confided to the small pup in his arms. Sighing he set the dog down watching as he went over to lie where Hemmingway was. "Well guess it's time to close up," he spoke to the dogs as he finished putting away the last of the books. Returning to the counter he cashed out, writing down the days sales. Glancing up he caught sight of two eager sets of eyes waiting patiently for dinner. Chuckling he held up his hands, "Right it's dinner time. Just let me go lock the door." Removing his apron he walked to the door, only to have it open just as he reached for the handle.

"Oh I'm so sorry," there was big man on the other side. "No problem," Duo blushed stepping back, "You're just in time I was about to close." Duo moved back into the store proper, "Can I help you?" Nodding the other man pointed to the window, "That big art book in the window?" Nodding Duo moved to get it, "Is it the most comprehensive." Retrieving the book he brought it to the man, handing it over. Taking in the appearance of the other for the first time, he was a big guy, as tall as Duo's own six three, but so much broader. He was wearing sweats, a duffel bag over one shoulder. The expensive ski coat was open and his hair damp, he had a strong face, covered with stubble. Duo felt his face heating, the unknown man was very handsome. Duo wished he had more experience with flirting, if he could he would have tried for his number. That sort of thing always seemed to work in the movies; cloying chatting, touching intimately and they managed to get the number.

Heero had been heading home from the gym when he'd spotted the book in the window. Daniel would love maybe like it, he was an artiest after all. Setting the book on the counter he fished around in his pocket pulling out his glasses. Duo watched thick fingers pull out square glasses settling them on his nose. It made him somehow his strong face softer, intelligent looking. Duo was instantly smitten; feeling his face heat again.

Flipping through Heero nodded to himself, Daniel would like this. "This will be perfect." Closing it he glanced to the stack of books sitting on the counter. "A Farwell to Arms," Heero glanced to the man behind the counter meeting his eyes for the first time; he was taken aback. The clerks eyes where purple, a dark violet colour in a pale heart shaped face. His hair was very long, a braid swinging about denim clad hips. Those unusual eyes seemed to light up, "You like Hemmingway?" There was a short bark, "Not you," the man said to a big black lab sitting nearby. Heero saw the dogs for the first time, surprised he hadn't noticed the audience before. "Hey boy," he turned then the pair coming over to smell his fingers. Duo watched interested, if his dogs liked him…

Heero pet the two extremely well behaved dogs they where adorable. "The lab is Hemmingway and the little one is Brownie." Heero rubbed the soft fur the pair, eager and lovable, chuckling he stood. "They're very cute," Duo smiled then a dimple appearing in one cheek Heero would be lying if he said he wasn't a little attracted to the man. A long elegant fingered hand brushed loose curls behind his ears, Duo shyly glancing to the big man. There was a sort of thick silence then, a crackling tension that was not wholly unpleasant. Duo moved first ringing the book up then, "Thanks." Heero said handing over his card, the other simply nodded.

As the tension strung on Duo was waging an internal battle. He should say something, flirt with him. Be funny, say something intelligent make him laugh be charming. Instead he stuttered out the total before swiping the card through. Approved he tucked the book into one of the custom canvas bags. Handing over the bag and the card Duo finally found his tongue again. "Thanks," he managed throat seeming to close over in nerves. Taking the bag Heero nodded turning to leave.

Duo panicked a little he was leaving and Duo hadn't said anything, "Duo!" he blurted out suddenly gasping at his sudden outburst. Heero turned back to him, "I'm sorry?" the big man asked wondering what the outburst had been. "My name is Duo Maxwell," he got out in a rush face red. A slow smile spread across the other's face, "Heero Yuy, nice to meet you." Duo nodded returning the grin, with a wave Heero was gone out into the fading light. As the wooden door closed Duo dropped his head on the counter, "Oh my god…" he mumbled wishing not for the first time he wasn't so damn shy. He glanced up catching sight of the big brown eyes. "Right, right dinner…"

-#-#-#-

Heero hurried along the cold streets, a small smile playing about his face. The bookkeeper had been very cute. If he wasn't already in a committed relationship…shrugging he took the apartment steps two at a time. He was unable to push that sweet smiling face out of his mind though. The red flush, parted rosy lips; an image of him kissing those lips keep intruding in his thoughts. It had never crossed Heero's mind to be unfaithful, but he was understanding how something like that could happen. "Come on Yuy, be serious." He mumbled but the thoughts where still rolling around in his now troubled mind.

Heero was early tonight, planning to surprise Daniel with the art book as a sort of pre Valentines Day gift. He quietly opened the door to the overly large, expensive apartment. Heero hadn't liked the to open, to art nouvou modern place but Daniel had loved it. Said it spoke to his inner artist, and just like that Heero had rented the place.

Toeing off his boots he noticed the unfamiliar shoes for the first time. A man's pair of shoes, with that stupid pointed tip he refused to wear himself. They where expensive; frowning Heero started at them for long moments until he heard masculine laughter drifting from what Daniel called his 'creative space.' Most of this damn place was his, Heero having a small room, the smallest in the apartment, where his books and computers lived. Still frowning he crossed the dark living room coming to the threshold where the door stood ajar. It was two voices, two male voices.

"Danny!" a voice called somewhere between teasing and sultry, Heero froze then, whether it was that voice or rather the scene that met disbelieving blue eyes. Two naked bodies lay entwined on the hard wood, paint splattered floor. One was Daniel, the other was…Heero didn't know. "Danny, when are you going to tell that lump you're with about us?" Heero felt his breathing increase, rapid and quick. A cold sinking in his stomach. The owner of the too expensive shoes, was smaller then Heero, blonde and cute. From what he could see he was pouting and Daniel was looking away shrugging. "It's complicated, I mean, look at this place." He gestured around and Heero felt his heart harden in his chest.

He heard no more, turning he left the apartment as if in a dream. Outside into the cold winter night, he wandered aimlessly for he didn't know how long. Mind still churning as he sorted though every thing. Silent tears tracking across his cheeks, it hurt. Daniel had been his first everything. Heero hadn't cared about relationships until Trowa had found someone. Heero had been lonely then, happening meeting the art student at a party one night. Eventually they just sort of feel into comfortable sort of relationship. Somehow though Heero had known it wasn't going to work, Daniel was pulling away. They had never been on the same page wanting different things, and from what Heero had scene it was his money Daniel wanted.

The biting cold got Heero moving again he needed to get off the street, it was snowing heavily. He checked into a five star hotel, showered, then curled into bed eyes closing a sudden strong image of the man he had just met; Duo appeared in his minds eye. He smiled a little, suddenly feeling much better. Maybe this wasn't the worst thing in the world.

-#-#-#-

"I know, I should have said something more," Duo mumbled pacing his living room. He lived above the shop a beautiful old stone place, with a large wrought iron stair leading up to his bedroom. Large windows, beautiful and airy in the middle of the city it was old and ivy covered place in the summer. A charming old world feel that Duo had at once fallen in love with.

Currently however he was replaying the whole episode from earlier, Brownie was sitting attentively watching him pace, while Hemmingway lay snoring completely unimpressed in his Masters worrying. "I should have flirted," he reiterated. Everyone had been fed and watered now Duo had time to think and that was never a good idea. His whole problem was his over thinking. It made him shy and hesitant, worried about how others would view him.

He'd been gay for as long as he could be remember. Unfortunately as a ward of the state and under the care of a Catholic orphanage there was no option. He'd hidden himself away from the world until he'd left for school. Where he began working at the bookstore for an elderly gentlemen as a part time job while he got his degree. When the owner had passed away several years ago, he had left the store to Duo. With his independence, hadn't come immediate freedom. He was terrified of the club scene, and lacked the confidence to flirt openly with a man. Sighing he sank onto the couch, "You're so stupid Maxwell," he felt like he'd missed an opportunity. Flopping back he stared despondently to the TV screen,_ Maid in Manhattan _was playing a sub par romantic comedy at best but it was on TV and he was a sucker for a romance.

"Real life isn't like movies and books Brownie," he said stroking the little dogs head. "No rich guy is going to fall head over heels for me." The dog twitched sleepy eyebrows, "Right, right sorry. Thanks for listening." He tugged a velvety ear before settling in to watch the end of the movie.

-#-#-#-

February 13

"Heero? Heero!" blue eyes blinked suddenly, confused unaware of his surroundings. His whole morning had seemed a blur. A restless night spent in a hotel room, the early alarm that had sounded waking him from a light doze. On autopilot he had showered, heading to the office in his clothing from the night before. He had an extra suit he had tucked away in the office incase of emergencies. He had dressed before settling at his desk, unwilling to work. "Trowa?" he murmured rubbing red-rimmed eyes. "You look god awful…" Trowa said leaning forward in the leather chair, "Yup."

"What happened?"

"Short or long version?"

"Go with what you feel." Heero sighed, "Caught Daniel at home last night, with another man." Trowa grimaced, "There's a shocker." He mumbled, Heero raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on Heero…the guy has only ever been after money." Heero's head fell to the desk with a moan. There was a small part of him that had known he just hadn't wanted to see it. "I knew it, I did." He looked up at his best friend, "Life isn't like a romance movie. I want someone to love, I want to cuddle, someone who wants to be around me." Trowa didn't know what to say, "But life isn't like that, love isn't like that…"

"Hey now it is," Trowa leaned forward resting his head on the desk across from Heero. "You just need to meet the right someone." Heero nodded, sighing loudly, "How about tonight you come out with Quatre and I? Have a couple drinks? Relax?" Heero closed his eyes a few drinks maybe not be a bad idea, he grunted in agreement.

-#-#-#-

"Come on come out tonight, couple drinks that's it," Duo studiously looked at the books he was shelving. He had been kicking himself all day about not getting the gorgeous Heero Yuy's number. His frustration mounting before, "Ok," he blurted out, taking a stand he was going to at least try. Quatre glanced over at him grinning widely. "Oh wow wonderful! We're going to Quinn's for eight meet us there." Nodding Duo gripped the books he was holding nervously, shaking hands stilling a little. Wondering if he was going to be ill.

His nerves didn't calm at all, as he dressed, fed his dogs and headed out for the night. He walked the two blocks to the pub. Halting out side the glass doors he worried his scarf, "You can do this." He mumbled before sucking in a deep breath and pushing inside.

It was warm, somewhat rowdy as kids for the nearby University used any excuse to go out to the pub. Violet eyes scanned the bar not recognizing the blonde hair of his companion. He checked his watch, he was twenty minutes early. Might as well get a beer, skirting the tables he dodged towards the bar, bypassing the final table he was almost caught in the side as a chair was pushed into him caused him to stumble. Wheeling to catch himself Duo bumped into someone who was leaning against the bar. "Oh I am so so-" he trailed off recognizing those piercing blue eyes. "Heero!" he gasped, the other man smiled widely, "Duo," he returned. They stared at each other, a few seconds before laughing aloud. "Imagine running into you here." The big man smiled as they both took a seat on the tall bar stools. "I was supposed to meet a friend, but they don't seem to be here yet." He gestured to the bar, "How about a drink while you wait?" Duo nodded, smiling shyly maybe today was his lucky day.

-#-#-#-

"Damit Tro where are you?" Quatre was running late. He was supposed to have been at the bar twenty minutes ago. He'd been trying to reach his boyfriend to let him know he had promised they would go out with Duo for some drinks build up the man's confidence lord knew he needed it. He was so repressed and shy, but Quatre had taken a liking to him and wanted to help.

He was stepping into his car when his phone rang, picking it up with a "Winner," there was a frightened voice on the other end. "Sir, it's Paul Chambers at the office. There's a bit of a of a situation." Quatre banged his head on the steering wheel, "I'll be right there." Hanging up he shut the door starting up the car, dialing Trowa again waiting as it directed him to the voicemail. "Trowa, I promised Duo some drinks at Quinn's. Can you go? I got a call at the office and he'd there waiting I'll give him a call." Hanging up he called Duo's cell listening as it went right to voicemail, sighing he let him know he was going to be late. More then pissed now he threw the car into drive heading for the office, heads where going to roll.

On the other side of town Trowa was just returning to his office. He was also running late. He had sent Heero home ages ago the man was getting nothing done, there was not point keeping him around. Of course law of averages, as soon as Heero had left they had a massive security breach at a big client. Still he was done, and he could use a drink. His phone was buzzing on his desk, dismissing the 10% battery. He saw seven missed calls all from Quatre. Frowning worried he picked up the phone checking his voicemail. Just as the message began he heard, "Trowa I promised-" when his battery died. "Damit!" rooting around for his cord Melissa rushed in. "Sir the hacker is back," Trowa cursed roundly as he followed her into the master control room. Pissed Trowa was going to show the novice what a real hacker could do.

-#-#-#-

Duo glanced at his watch frowning, he was a little worried Quatre was an hour late. "Still not here?" smiling Duo glanced at his companion, "Beginning to think I was stood up." Chuckling Heero saluted with his glass. "Me too, but I can't complain the company is great." Blushing Duo looked at the amber liquid in his glass. They had moved from the bar to a booth splitting a pitcher and nachos. They had been chatting for an hour now, or at least Heero had. He couldn't believe his luck running into the adorable book store worker again. Especially when he couldn't stop thinking of him, and with Daniel and the other man. That thought sent a pang of hurt anger running through him.

"You ok?" Duo asked concerned, Heero looked a little…mulish would be the best word he could think of to describe his expression. It was on the tip of Heero's tongue to say he was fine, but something in that open honest face compelled him to be truthful. "Not really, I caught my boyfriend of the last five years cheating on me." He confessed, Duo gasped looking sympathetic. "Oh no…" he said softly, "You ok about it?" Nodding Heero played with the glass in his hands. "I'm more mad then anything which tells me something." He smiled wistfully, "I think we wanted different things. I wanted the cliché cuddling on the couch watching romantic comedies. Long walks together, trips, sharing our lives. All he wanted was my money." Duo was charmed, amazed, Heero felt the same way he did.

"He was?" Duo didn't want to pry but if Heero wanted to talk. "Yeah, everyone could see it except me. Or at least I was living in ignorance. It's over, it's been over for a long while I just didn't want to acknowledge it." Duo reached out gently taking a large callused hand, "I haven't ever been in a relationship but I'm sure it hurts." He consoled, Heero raised a brow, there was no way a gorgeous creature like that hadn't been in a relationship. He was tall and slender. The jeans hugged his form lovingly, his tight black t-shirt was pulled across the well built if slender chest. He was wearing a hoodie and converse that made him look younger the he probably was. Who was Heero to judge, he was wearing jeans and a MIT hoodie.

That didn't change the fact that despite the break-up, and the last twenty-four hours he wanted to kiss those soft looking, if a little chapped lips. Duo was shy, and sweet, his dimple adorable. "Sorry to bore you with my drama," Heero teased trying to lighten the mood. Duo smiled, that dimple denting the corner of his cheek, "Not at all." Heero didn't let go of the hand he held, and Duo made no move to take it back .

The night wore on, the two nursing along the pitcher as they chatted and laughed. Duo feeling warm and giddy weather from the beer or company, but he was able to even flirt a little. They found each other sharing their pasts, Duo confessing his religious upbringing being the cause for his lack of experience in the relationship department. "Must have been hard, not being able to be who you wanted." Heero commented, a gay man himself he had never really cared what others had thought of him. He couldn't imagine having to hide who you where. Duo shrugged, "I never blamed the sisters, they took good care of me. I just never understood how a religion could love you, but only if you where like everyone else."

It was one before the pub began to quiet as people shrugged into coats once more to brave the outside winter weather. Heero offering to take Duo home, "It's ok I'm only two blocks," Heero insisted, "Then I will walk you to late and cold to be alone." Duo didn't put up much of a fuss, he wasn't eager to be out of the other's company. The long haired man inhaled deeply stepping out into the cold night. It was snowing again; big fluffy white flakes that stuck to his eyelashes. The two figures one in a black pea coat with a red and black scarf the other wearing a North Face, ski jacket.

Walking side by side they headed towards the store, standing close enough to brush against each other. Heero reaching out to take the other's hand. Duo blushed deeply red smiling a little, Heero grinned in return. The walk was to short, and before either of them wished it to be Duo was home. "Thank you for tonight, I'm sorry your friend never came." Heero said glancing above the darkened book store. "It's ok, I'm glad in a way." Duo offered tentively. They stood facing each other for long moments, tension thick. "Well goodnight," Duo offered, to shy to make a move. Heero replied in kind, "Goodnight," fortunately he wasn't so shy. Leaning forward he gave into temptation pressing his lips to those of Duo. It was soft and sweet, shy and hesitant.

Cold noses, bumped but the kiss was hot. What Duo lacked in experience he more then made up for it in enthusiasm. Long moments passed before need for air drove them apart. A bemused Duo held onto strong arms and Heero hugged him close. "Would it be alright if I saw you tomorrow?" he asked softly smelling the sweet floral scent in Duo's hair. "Yeah," the other replied quietly. They parted sometime later when the cold finally became to much, a final quick kiss and Heero was pushing Duo to the door. "See you tomorrow." He said letting himself in. Heero whistled all the way back to his car.

-#-#-#-

February 14

Heero couldn't remember ever having been in such a good mood. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before, about Duo. He had never felt a connection to anyone as he did to Duo. Maybe this is what they meant about love at first sight. To top it off today was Valentines Day….his favorite. First however he had a cheating loser of a boyfriend to deal with.

Taking the steps two at a time he threw open the door of his once apartment, none to surprised when no one was up. Daniel did not get up early. He glanced around the unkempt he had already cancelled the maid service. He'd also made a few other phone calls this morning that had given him an immense sense of satisfaction. Now all that was left, was to sever all ties. He strode up the stairs to the big master bedroom, Daniel sleeping in the expensive silk pajamas, with the silk sheet, that Heero hated they where far to cold. Striding into the room he threw open the curtains allowing in the early, winter sunlight in. There was a moan from the bed. "Heero?" the sleep tousled head turned towards him as Heero came to stand beside the bed. Sharp blue eyes studied his once boyfriend, perfect face, and varnished nails. His blonde hair tousled from sleep. He was deeply tanned, spending far to much time and money on tanning bed. He thought of Duo's pale, creamy skin, his cute dimple…

"Where have you been baby? Missed you last couple of days." Daniel said, Heero raised a brow, "Really other boyfriend been busy then?" he said casually. Daniel was suddenly on guard, "What are you talking about?" he hedged. "Don't play me Danny," Heero said purposely using the hated college nickname. That perfect face had a very unattractive sour look, "That's right I saw you two the other night." Daniel looked away, "Heero, baby, it wasn't what it-"

"Right I'm going to stop you there before you shove your foot even further in your mouth." Daniel stopped, his mouth closing with a snap eyes wide disbelieving. "Here's the deal, we," he gestured between them, two faces voice calm and composed. "Are through," Daniel went red then; about to argue, "Not to worry though you stay I will go. I'm gathering some things and the movers will come get my things today. Shouldn't take long I have one room." He stood then moving to the closet, opening his bag and heading into his closet quickly and efficiently packing his clothing. "I also called the maid service to cancel you will have to set that up. I also called the lease company and signed it over to you the papers are in the mail."

Smiling widely he zipped his bag closed, " Well Danny I think that covers everything, hope the art is going well." The other was ashen now, beginning to realize what he was happening now. He was loosing every thing, Heero paid for everything including the car. The expensive sports car he had begged him to buy now gone. Headed out Heero snagged the keys of the dresser. "Bey Daniel." He called, his last sight of him was the now pale man under the orangeish tan, was a scared angry brunette.

-#-#-#-

"I am so sorry I stood you up last night but I got called into the office some ass made a mistake…" Quatre trailed off finally registering the widely smiling Duo. His boss looked, radiant today. There was a bounce in his step, long hair was thrown up in a lazy bun, curling softly against his face. His cheeks where flushed, rosy, and he was humming as he organized books. "Well, apparently I wasn't missed," he raised a blonde brow. Duo smiled at him face dimpling, "I met someone." He burst out excited, Quatre couldn't help but take part in the enthusiasm, he chuckled. "Is he nice?" Nodding he began to talk about his mystery man. "We talked all night, he was so sweet and he listened." Duo said stars in his eyes, laughing the other man leaned on the counter watching and listening as he spoke about his new man.

"So what's his name?" Quatre asked, Duo opened his mouth to tell him when the front door jingled. They turned, Duo smiled. Brownie hurried over to the customer a man carrying a big bucket of something. "Delivery for a Duo Maxwell," surprised he raised a hand. "I'm Duo," the cheery man brought the whatever over setting it down, "Sign here please," he did the man gave and smile whishing them a good one and was gone. "What is it?" Interested Quatre glanced inside, there where heart shaped cookies, and what looked like cupcakes. "Hey these are from Bark and Fitz," there was also two toys inside. A card with a dog and heart was attached. "For Brownie and Hemmingway," Duo read knowing immediately who had sent it. "Let me guess mystery man?" biting his lip Duo nodded.

The long haired man unwrapped the cellophane pulling out a cookie he gave it to Brownie the dog munching away happily the treat gone in seconds. Big brown eyes watching him then waiting for another, laughing Duo got another one listening as suddenly there was a click and Hemmingway was out of his patch of sun sitting beside the other wanting a treat too. "Alright, one more each and then we save the rest." The dogs sat patently shifting, knowing there was something good coming.

-#-#-#-

"You look like hell," Heero said cheerfully. Trowa gave him a look that probably could have killed a lesser man. "Yeah well been here all night," he accepted the coffee Heero handed him. "Oh yeah?" Trowa nodded , "Inatec got breached last night." He pointed to the screen scrolling, Heero sat slowly watching. "He's good, I'm good but Heero you're better." He watched the screen again the lines of code scrolling. "Sorry about drinks last night by the way,"

"Oh, no problem,"

"Really?" Trowa looked at his glowing partner. "Guess that break up thing isn't cramping your style." Heero grinned, shrugging out of his suit coat. "Met someone last night. He's adorable." Trowa laughed, "Rebound already you're not wasting time." Heero was rolling his sleeve up to his elbows, "He's different, I think it's real." He said Trowa looked surprised before he smiled. "Good to hear Heero, anyway I'm going home to sleep, then plan a surprise for my boyfriend in hopes I will get laid." Heero laughed again, slipping his glasses on he sat down before the terminal cracking his fingers before his digits began to fly across the keyboard. "Take him to school Heero," Trowa called leaving, he was out to his car before he remembered he hadn't ask the name of Heero's new flame.

-#-#-#-

"Duo Maxwell?" the man with the clipboard asked, surprised violet eyes looked from the man to the box and back. "Yes?" he set the box down, "Delivery." Sighing the paper he left then, and Quatre was there. "Another one?" interested he opened the box. Surprised at what greeted him. Heart shaped chocolates, small stuffed teddy bear holding a red heart, several romantic movies and bottle of sparking pink wine. "Wow….someone is trying really hard." Duo thought his face would split. It was cheesy, cliché, and somehow ridiculously romantic. His heart pounding he put it away, wandering around as if on cloud nine.

Five rolled around and Trowa came to collect Quatre the pair headed out for a romantic dinner for the day. Duo bid them a good night, before hurrying to get ready he had a feeling Heero would be stopping by. "Come on boys," he hurried out to walk the dogs and get ready for what he hopped was a romantic evening.

Heero true to Trowa's prediction schooled the hacker, cleaned the system and had been out getting ready by six. He checked his appearance in the mirror one more time, hoping to impress Heero. Casual, yet a little dressy and hip. Patting his wayward hair he turned negotiating the boxes stacked about the large hotel room. He needed to find a new place, but for now this hotel would suffice he had the money to stay as long as he needed to anyway.

A knock came at the door, "Who?" he mumbled sighing he opened the door. "Yes?" his voice a little sharper then normal, he wanted to be gone already. It took several moments to recognize the unkempt man on the other side. "Daniel?" he asked slowly, wary of feverish eyes where glaring at him from a tangle of hair. "You can't leave me," he snapped, "That's not how this works." It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'fuck off' when he caught sight of the shining blade in his hand.

He brandished it, "You're going to take it back, and come back." He advanced the kitchen knife in hand. Heero held up his own, "Easy Daniel," he said trying to calm the irate man. The blade flashed, as angry eyes darted from the dozen red roses to the well dressed Heero. Sudden understanding dawning "There's someone else!" He roared, angry he lunged Heero dodged, "Daniel, Danny what are you doing?" he backed away out of the path of the swinging knife. "You bastard you can't leave me." Heero's knees hit a box stumbling, he couldn't dodge and the knife came again. This time the blade finding it's mark, sinking into his left side just below his collar bone.

The sick thunk, of flesh and steel meeting and time seemed to freeze. Heero shocked looked to where the blade was protruding, disbelieving. Daniel froze as well stunned; as if he couldn't believe it had actually happened. Blood was blooming across the white shirt he was wearing, wet and heavy. Heero took a staggering step forward. Daniel backed up horrified, what had he done? Heero sunk to his knees, Daniel turned and fled.

Alone he collapsed, coughing blood, it was getting harder to breath. His vision was blurring, the blackness creeping up on him pulling him towards unconsciousness. Trembling fingers, reached for his cell, clumsy and awkward he hit his recall. Trowa's number dialing, coughing he held the phone close to his head as he could. It rang three times before an angry voice echoed out, "What Heero, thus better be damn good." Coughing and gurgling he yelled, "Trowa! Help Trowa!" there was a silence, "Heero where are you I'm coming." He was yelling back., "Hotel….knife…." his disjointed voice called back. "Heero hold on!" Trowa was yelling, but that blackness was closing and he knew no more.

-#-#-#-

Duo glanced at his phone, it was midnight Valentines Day was over. Violet eyes where suspiciously wet as he snuffed quietly. Hemmingway and Brownie where laying nearby cuddled together. Big red bows tied around their necks, Duo had thought it would be cute. He snuffled harder checking the phone for a millionth time. Not a word. No call, no text, no e-mail. "So stupid Maxwell," he swiped angry at his face, he had thought for sure Heero would have come. Or at least spoken to him.

Upset he turned off the TV unable to watch the end of the sappy movie as they couple declared love. He had only know him two days, so why did his heart feel like it was breaking?

-#-#-#-

February 15

Duo woke feeling miserable and alone. He dragged around getting ready for the day, feeding the boys before fixing his own breakfast. The news was background as he fixed a bowel of cereal settling to watch for a bit. The well dressed women was shuffling papers as a new story began, "In other news head of Compu Securities, CEO and co-founder Heero Yuy was stabbed in a vicious attack at his hotel last night." The spoon clattered into the bowel startling Brownie, and splashing milk everywhere. "He was found by his friend, and taken to hospital where his condition remains undetermined." Duo was already down the stairs and out the door before he heard the end of the broadcast.

In an uncomfortable hospital bed another figure was finally coming around. A groggy Heero was finally opening his eyes, confused and disoriented he looked around the sterile looking room. "Where-" he mumbled trying to sit up; only to have a lancing pain shoot through his collar bone. Moaning he collapsed back into the bed, catching sight of the slumbering figure in the chair. Wearing a once white hoodie now stained with a dark brown something. "Trowa?" he croaked. The slumbering man snorted arm slipping as he blinked eyes tired. "Heero?" he asked noticing the man on the bed, "Oh my God Heero you scared the hell out of me."

Moaning again Heero finally able to sit up cradled his sore left side, "What the hell happened?" he muttered throat dry. Trowa sighed holding a glass of water with a straw to his lips. Heero drained it sitting back with a grimace, Trowa returned to his chair rubbing his face tiredly. "You where stabbed, and managed to call me," he said briskly Heero closed his own eyes remembering. "Ahhh yes, I remember…." He mumbled, "I bet," Trowa continued. "Anyway apparently Danny left a crazy message on his lover's voicemail, and when they found you they put two and two together." Sighing Heero gave a nod, "Glad it's over," Trowa gave a grunt of agreement. "You're lucky you where stabbed when you called. Hell you're lucky I answered I was mid-" Heero held up his hand, "Nope I'm good you can apologize to Quatre as well." Chuckling Trowa stood, "Well since your feeling better I'm going to go home…also going to take the day off." Laughing softly Heero paused, "What do you mean day off?" Trowa glanced at his watch, "It's nine, I'm not going to work."

"Nine AM?"

"Yes sir,"

"Oh my god where's my phone!" Heero cried, trying to get out of bed. "Wow hold on, think it's at the hotel or maybe cops its evidence." Heero had a panicked look on his face, "I missed Valentine's Day! He doesn't know what happened." The other man was having a hard time following. "Who doesn't know?"

"Duo! They guy I met."

"Duo? Why doses that name sound familiar?" Trowa mumbled wracking his brain. "I need to call him,"

"I'm sure he will understand, I mean you where stabbed."

"Damit, his numbers in my phone." Heero had managed to get his feet over the bed, trying to get up. Trowa was trying to get into bed, "Relax ok I'll go find your phone." Heero grunted still struggling Trowa tried to get him onto bed. Heero gave a bit of a fight, before his wound and weakness got the better of him. "I will go find you phone sit tight," nodding he settled back into the bed looking grumpy about being bested.

Shaking his head Trowa headed out to keep his promise, grumbling about friends being pests he paused reaching the nurses station. There was a heated argument between the nurse and a man with really long hair. Braided hair…pausing "Duo!" Trowa cried finally making the connection. Duo was Quatre's boss he owned the bookstore. Wide worried eyes rounded on him, not recognizing the aburn haired man. "Trowa, Quatre's boyfriend." The shy man smiled, "Right sorry nice to see you." He mumbled looking harried, "You're looking for Heero right?" Duo nodded, "You know him?" Laughing Trowa pointed, "Last door on the left." Was all he needed to say, with a grateful smile he was gone. Trowa watched him hurry away before grinning widely. Wait till he told Quatre this one.

A sweaty, haggard Duo slid into the room spotting the pissed looking Heero sitting up in bed. Pale, and tired looking, but alive, "Heero!" he hurried over hesitating suddenly unsure. Maybe he didn't want to see him… "Duo?" he asked disbelieving reaching out to take the hesitant hand. "Yeah Heero, you ok? I heard on the news…." He trailed off, wide eyed. Heero still holding the cold clammy hand, he shifted on the bed, tugging Duo down. The tall man hesitating only slightly before climbing in and settling close seeing the bandages covering the strong wide chest. Quietly Duo listened to what happened, disbelief marring his face, "I know high drama like something out of a movie." Duo nodded, he had no words stabbed by his ex? It was wild.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I wanted to sped last night with you." Heero finished looking sheepish and upset, Duo laughed lightly. "Be lying if I said I wasn't a little upset but all is forgiven." Heero smiled at that tilting the sweet face up to look at those unusual eyes. "I know it sounds stupid and cliché but…do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked softly, those eyes widened. Searching honest blue eyes Duo opened his mouth before closing it, it had been on the tip of his tongue to say no but he stopped. His quite life had been thrown into chaos since he'd met this man. He'd run the gamut to ecstatic to heart broken. It was new and exciting and somehow very real. "Yeah Heero I think I might." Dry lips found his and they kissed long, slow and sweetly. A grinning Heero pulling the other close, figuring if getting stabbed was the price for this happiness he'd take it. Parting he leaned there foreheads together, "Feel like a late Valentines Day?" Duo smiled shyly, "Yeah I think we can do that."

-#-#-#-

One Year Later

Duo loved Valentines Day. It marked the one year anniversary of their relationship. One that had nearly ended before it started; but Heero had completely healed save a scar on the left side above his heart. "Still can't believe your with Heero," Quatre mumbled as they tidied up. "Why?" Duo asked a very lively small grey fur ball of a kitten in one arm books in the other, "I dunno he'd so…weird?" Duo laughed, "Opposites attract?" Shaking his head the blonde gave up, a year together and he hadn't seen anyone so smitten with each other, it was almost sickening. A crooked grin caught him, he guessed Heero deserved it and he knew Duo did. Who was he to judge.

Heero checked his pocket again feeling the small box, worrying it with his fingers. "You're setting a dangerous president," Trowa said the pair walking a now familiar path to the bookstore. Where Heero now resided with his boyfriend Duo, or hopefully his soon to be fiancé. The box was holding the ring, "Quatre will want one too," Trowa grumbled pissed. Heero smiled shrugging, he was in love. A ridiculous feeling of being in love, he would be the first to admit they where one of those sweet couples who did everything together.

"Still proposing," Heero teased his companion grinning when he continued to rant. Heero ignored him his mind on tonight. Dinner, maybe a movie…then bed, where he would do the whole thing right; get down on one knee. Give him the platinum band. Giddy they reached the entrance to the store ready to bound inside and get the night started. A worried Trowa stopped him, "Wait, Heero how do you know? I mean it's only been a year." Heero smiled, "It was love at first sight." He said simply before shouldering inside where his lover would rush to him grinning with a shy kiss. Valentines Day was after all Heero's favorite day; and from now one it was only going to be better.

END.


End file.
